wrbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiari Sora
Hiari Sora is a 4th year at Beacon Academy. She is the leader of Team HAIL, and partner to Lucis Erudite. Background Hiari was born and raised in the Kingdom of Vacuo. A savage place where only the strong succeed, it was there that she learned her cunning and manipulative ways. As a young child, she lived in a very low-class family. Her parents were both jewelers; an odd profession in Vacuo, and as the shop was constantly robbed, and most citizens in Vacuo couldn't even afford jewelry in the first place, the income the Sora family received was minimal. However, what really threw Hiari off the deep end was when her parents sold her to a rich man. She felt betrayed by the two people she thought she could trust most in the world. She knew she was powerless at that time, though. Swallowing her anger and hatred, Hiari pretended to grow to appreciate the rich man. She lied about how she wanted to save humanity from Grimm, and thus managed to convince him to send her to combat school. During her time there, she grew very attached to a boy her age. He wasn't the best fighter in their class, and was picked on a lot. Hiari was determined to protect him, and began to fashion her weapon - The Cleaver. She began to stand up for him against the bullies, until the boy finally told her that he thought she was "creepy" and that he just wanted to be left alone. That was the last straw, and Hiari snapped. She couldn't control her hurt any longer, and felt as if she had nowhere to turn. Of course, the rich man was there. He was always by her side. He told her that he would send her to Beacon Academy and that they would bring its destruction. Hiari didn't argue with him. As a fourth year, Hiari has obtained quite a lot of information about Beacon Academy and how it's run. She is preparing to graduate and bring the Academy to its knees once and for all. Of course, she isn't telling her teammates about that. <3 Personality Hiari seems to be a shy, sweet girl at first glance. She appears to be very kind. In actuality, she is very sadistic. One could say she exemplifies the Yandere archetype. However, there are other aspects to her personality as well. She is incredibly intelligent, and very manipulative. She knows what she wants and will use any means necessary to achieve her own goals. (Of course, people are usually very unaware that they're being manipulated). Weapon The Cleaver - In its storage form, the weapon looks like a kitchen knife. However, the knife can unfold into a large cleaver, and finally into a battle axe. Throwing Knives - Hiari also keeps several throwing knives for long-ranged fighting. Semblance "Shifting Presence" - It allows Hiari to remain unnoticed until she touches someone, or the effect wears off. It doesn't exactly make her invisible, per say, but rather masks her presence, so that she wouldn't be noticed by anyone. The semblance can last for about 15 minutes before it has to go on a 1 hour cooldown. She can divert perception towards objects and even people within 2 meters of herself and/or her surroundings, rendering them invisible. Conversation while being hidden also won't be heard by outsiders. Physical contact, however, breaks the effect, so it isn't useful in very crowded places. Along with this vulnerability, if a person outside the 2 meter bubble is familiar with someone being concealed, her power will not be as strong. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths: High intelligence, physical strength, high stanima Weaknesses: Mental Instability, average speed, can get distracted easily Fears: Monophobia - Hiari is very afraid of being alone, which is why she puts on a very nice facade and tries to make friends with everyone. Other Information dang she scaryCategory:Fourth Years